magifandomcom-20200222-history
Sharrkan Amun-Ra
|kanji = シャルルカン |romaji = Sharurukan |age = 21, 22 (currently) |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11") |family = Sphintus Carmen (relative) |allies = Sinbad Masrur Pisti Spartos Alibaba Saluja Yamuraiha |enemies = Byoln |djinn = Focalor |occupation = Household Member Swordsmanship Teacher Eight Generals |affiliation = Sindria Heliohapt |manga = Night 77 |anime = |seiyu = Showtaro Morikubo |image gallery = yes}} Sharrkan (シャルルカン, Sharurukan) is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria and Alibaba Saluja's Swordsmanship Teacher. He is from Heliohapt and a member of its Royal Family, but lives in Sindria for reasons unknown. Appearance Sharrkan has dark skin, with semi-long white hair and green eyes. He is average height and always has his sword on him. He dresses pretty flashy, with a chain around his neck. He wears white shorts and sandals. Personality Sharrkan is a fun loving guy, with the type of personality that wouldn't work on his days off. He is very passionate about swordsmanship, and can become very aggressive and hotheaded with anything to do with it. He is confident in his abilities and likes to show off when given the chance. He has a fierce rivalry with Yamuraiha, since he claims that swordsmanship is better than Magic while she claims the opposite. History Nothing is known of Sharrkan's past beside that he wasn't born in Sindria. Plot Sindria Arc Sharrkan and Spartos arrive with Sinbad back to Sindria from the Kou Empire, where they appealed to their Emperor. When a Southern Creature attacks Sindria, the Eight Generals arrive to deal with it. Sinbad tells Sharrkan to deal with it with his sword. Sharrkan taunts the sea monster to attack him. He uses his Household Vessel, Foraz Saika, to slice its neck off. He then proceeds to slice its organs, backbones, and stomach. It all falls in the shape of a platter. Sharrkan invites everyone to share it. Sinbad tells Alibaba Saluja that Sharrkan will be his swordplay master. Sharrkan greets Alibaba and tells him he has promise if he is looking for a teacher to improve his fencing no matter what. Yamuraiha tells Alibaba that if he hangs around Sharrkan too much that he will be infected with Sharrkan's fencing idiocy. He and Yamuraiha get in an argument over which is best, Swords or Magic. With Sharrkan on the side of the sword, and Yamuraiha on the side of magic. Sinbad tells Aladdin and Alibaba that they shold not depend on each other and just get stronger. Sharrkan and Yamuraiha then choose to compete, by seeing whose disciple is stronger. They pull Aladdin and Alibaba away from each other. Morgiana says that she glad she has Masrur. As they are immediately about to start training, Sinbad stops them and says to wait to tomorrow. He says that tonight they have to celebrate with drinks and women. Zagan Arc Second Sindria Arc Abilities Master Swordsman : Sharrkan is a very powerful swordsman, he is able to defeat the Djinn Weapon Equip of Alibaba Saluja, with only his swordsmanship. Djinn Foraz Saika.gif|Foraz Saika Sharrkan's Attack.png|In use Foraz Saika Diagram.png|Diagram Sharrkan uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Focalor. Focalor lends his power to his Household Vessel, Foraz Saika. Household Vessel Sharrkan only has a small quantity of Magoi inside his body, so he is only able to use his Household Vessel a few minutes a day. Foraz Saika (Flowing Flash Sword) :Sharrkan's Household Vessel. Once a slash is released, it remains for a few seconds, making the sword become an extensible whip which can be controlled at will. Stats Trivia *His name is based on "Sharrkan" (شَرّكان Sharrkaan), one of the sons of "King Omar" in The Tale of King Omar and his Sons from One Thousand and One Nights. *He used to be earnest in the past, but he became like this because he started imitating Sinbad. *His favorite type is a professional woman (in the nightlife business). *He likes parties and his weakness is his superiors. *While in the manga Sharrkan has green eyes, in the anime he has yellow eyes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sindria Category:Eight Generals Category:Household Members Category:Heliohapt